thinking, drinking, sinking, feeling
by helena henley
Summary: Untuk meramaikan #CrackPairingCelebration — Di dalam kepalanya tercipta ratusan skenario dari banyak kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi jika dulunya ia melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda —mamura/yuyuka.


**Disclaimer: **Hirunaka no Ryuusei belongs to Yamamori Mika. I am not taking any profit by making this fanfiction.

* * *

**thinking, drinking, sinking, feeling**

**.**

helena henley

* * *

**i.**

Ponsel Yuyuka sudah berdering tiga kali semenjak kereta yang ia tumpangi hampir mencapai stasiun Ikebukuro. Deringnya yang keempat kali ini membuatnya jengkel, ia pun buru-buru mengubek-ubek isi tasnya demi menemukan benda persegi panjang yang meraung-raung dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Setelah dua kata makian dan satu helaan napas meluncur keluar dari mulut, Yuyuka menemukan ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya, halo?"

"_Yuyuka-chan!_" suara di seberang terdengar sangat antusias. Yuyuka mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya, memutar matanya. Suara itu terlalu familier untuk tidak dikenali, meski Yuyuka tidak berjumpa dengan orangnya setahun lebih.

"Yeah, halo, _Potato Girl_."

"_Sudah sampai?_"

"Um ... sebentar lagi." Yuyuka melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia ingin melanjutkan, namun ucapannya terpotong oleh pengeras suara di dalam kereta yang memberi pengumuman bahwa kereta sudah tiba di stasiun Ikebukuro. "Sudah sampai sekarang." katanya sembari melangkah keluar dari kereta.

"_Baguslah_," kata Suzume. "_Um ... kau yakin tidak mau aku atau Daiki-kun menjemputmu_?"

_Daiki...?_

Mendengar Suzume menyebut calon suaminya dengan nama kecilnya membuat Yuyuka tersenyum geli. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar panggilan tersebut. Terdengar aneh baginya.

_Menggelikan_.

"Positif." Yuyuka menjawab. Ia melangkah dengan santai keluar dari stasiun. "Aku akan naik taksi saja ke sana. Kau urus saja pernikahanmu, oke? Aku akan sampai di tempatmu sebentar lagi."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh, jangan lupa dengan barang bawaanmu_."

"Tidak akan." Yuyuka tersenyum geli. Barang bawaannya hanya berupa sebuah koper kecil dan satu tas, mana mungkin ia lupa? Memangnya ia Suzume, yang cerobohnya bukan main?

"_Sampai ketemu_."

"Oke."

Dan telepon terputus.

Yuyuka menemukan sebuah taksi, masuk ke dalam dan menyebutkan alamat yang diberikan oleh Suzume pada sopir. Ugh, perjalanan selama tiga jam tadi benar-benar membuatnya lelah, meski ia tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Jika kalkulasinya tepat, ia baru akan sampai di alamat yang diberikan Suzume satu jam lagi.

Satu jam cukup.

Yuyuka memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

—

**ii.**

Suzume menelepon untuk memberi kabar pernikahannya di hari di mana hubungan Yuyuka dan Togyuu berakhir. Tepatnya setelah mereka bertengkar hebat—Yuyuka kehilangan hitungan akan kata makian yang ia lontarkan—dan Togyuu membanting pintu, meninggalkan Yuyuka sendirian. Ia bersandar pada dinding, memeluk lututnya dan menangis. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Yuyuka pun berbunyi.

Setelah satu kata umpatan disusul gerutuan kesal, Yuyuka berdiri untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Dilihatnya nama Suzume pada layar yang sedang berkedip-kedip. Yuyuka memejamkan matanya, mendesah, kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

Bahkan ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyapa.

"_AKU AKAN MENIKAH!_" Suzume dengan gembira mengumumkan. Begitu kerasnya seperti gadis itu berteriak tepat di telinganya. Yuyuka menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa sentimeter dari telinga.

Untuk sesaat, Yuyuka tidak mampu berkata-kata. Di saat hubungannya berakhir, temannya malah meneleponnya dan memberi kabar bahwa ia akan menikah. Di dalam hatinya ia tertawa. Namun, ia benar-benar senang dengan berita itu. Dan sedikit sedih karena Suzume akan meninggalkannya. Suzume akan membangun keluarganya sendiri dan Yuyuka masihlah sendiri.

"Yang benar? Selamat!" ucap Yuyuka setelah menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kapan dilamar? Siapa?"

"_Baru saja ... oleh Mamura-kun. Suaranya tadi tertelan oleh hujan, hehe. Jadi dia mengulangi lamarannya tiga kali, kau harus lihat seberapa merah wajahnya!_"—Yuyuka mendengar Suzume tertawa renyah—"_Kami akan menikah April tahun depan. Hei, jika kau tidak keberatan, um ..._"

"Apa?"

"_Kau mau jadi pendamping pengantinku nanti? Jika kau tidak mau ... tidak apa, sih. Kau tetap bisa datang ke pernikahanku sebagai tamu kehormatan._"

Yuyuka diam. Ia memindahkan beban tubuhnya dari kaki kanan ke kiri, pikirannya menimbang-nimbang. "Aku mau, kok." Katanya, setelah melalui berbagai macam pertimbangan.

Dan Yuyuka tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi setelahnya, karena Suzume berteriak-teriak kegirangan tidak jelas di ujung sana dan membuatnya—lagi-lagi—harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

Itulah awal mula dari perjalanan tiga jam Yuyuka hari ini.

—

**iii.**

Semakin mendekati hari pernikahan, persiapannya semakin sibuk. Hari ini Yuyuka menemani Suzume untuk mengepaskan gaun pengantinnya, kalau-kalau ada yang masih perlu diperbaiki. "Kuharap berat badanku tidak naik," ia berkata. "Kuharap gaunnya masih pas."

"Tenang saja." Yuyuka menenangkannya. "Meski kau makannya banyak, kau bukan tipe yang mudah gemuk." Dan hal itu benar. Enam tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Yuyuka mengenal Suzume, dan gadis itu masihlah sama. Mungkin Suzume terlihat semakin dewasa dan bertambah tinggi badannya sedikit, namun ia masih sama kurusnya seperti dahulu.

Kala Suzume mengenakan gaunnya, gadis itu menghela napasnya lega. "Masih muat, syukurlah!" ia berseru, nampak seperti akan menangis. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yuyuka mengamati Suzume dari pantulan tubuh gadis itu di cermin setinggi badan. Gaun berwarna putih panjang dan berpotongan sederhana itu membingkai tubuh Suzume dengan sempurna. Suzume menunggu jawaban dari temannya dengan sabar.

"Cantik, kok." Yuyuka melontarkan pujian itu setulus-tulusnya, bukan hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan hati Suzume saja. Sembari di dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan dirinyalah yang mengenakan gaun tersebut. Ia ingin menikah juga.

Sang calon pengantin mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sebuah senyum puas terlukis di bibirnya.

—

**iv.**

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kau bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping Suzume nanti." ujar Mamura.

"Oh? Sama-sama." Yuyuka melangkahi sebuah akar besar yang tumbuh menembus trotoar dengan mudah. "Sudah tugasku sebagai temannya."

Siang itu, entah mengapa Suzume sibuk sekali hingga mengoper tugasnya untuk menemani Mamura _fitting _baju pada Yuyuka. Baik Yuyuka maupun Mamura tidak ada yang keberatan. Toh, hanya menemani, kan?

Menit-menit selanjutnya berjalan lambat. Yuyuka duduk manis dan menunggu dengan sabar sementara Mamura memasuki ruang ganti dengan setelannya tersampir di lengan. Gadis itu mengayunkan tubuhnya maju, ke depan, ke belakang, guna membunuh waktu. Sesekali mengecek kukunya yang baru ia cat minggu lalu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mamura berjalan keluar dari kamar pas. Yuyuka tercengang, seakan-akan yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari sana adalah seorang supermodel dan bukannya calon suami temannya. Setelan hitam itu seakan-akan dibuat untuk dikenakan hanya oleh Mamura saja. Yuyuka memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang diyakininya membuatnya nampak konyol.

Mamura terlihat tampan dengan setelan itu.

"Kabar buruknya adalah, aku tidak bisa memasang dasi." Ia menunjukkan dasi sewarna yang membelit telapak tangannya.

"Bantu aku." Mamura berujar, setelah beberapa menit berdiri canggung di sana tanpa ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari Yuyuka.

Akhirnya gadis itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Mamura. Ia mengambil dasi tersebut dari tangan Mamura dan selanjutnya mulai berkonsentrasi memasangkan dasi untuknya. Ia sudah melakukan hal ini ratusan kali sehingga mudah saja baginya untuk melakukannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Dasar payah." Yuyuka bergumam di tengah-tengah kegiatannya.

Yuyuka berada sangat dekat dengan Mamura sekarang sampai-sampai ia bisa mencium bau parfum yang Mamura gunakan. Berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Mamura, jangan kira bahwa Yuyuka tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kenyataannya, ia sangat, sangat, sangat gugup sekarang ini sampai-sampai salah menyimpulkan dasinya sehingga ia harus mundur ke satu langkah sebelumnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Namun Yuyuka berusaha nampak senormal mungkin.

Netranya bersirobok dengan Mamura.

Berbagai macam hal melintas di dalam kepala Yuyuka.

"Selesai."

Yuyuka mundur satu langkah, sejenak mengamati hasil karyanya. Mamura menghadap pada kaca seukuran badan yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengamati penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. "Bagaimana?" ia bertanya pada Yuyuka.

"Kau nampak tampan. Sejauh ini kau calon mempelai paling tampan yang aku tahu."

Pujian itu diutarakannya dengan begitu tulus. Setelah mengucapkannya, ia sebisa mungkin menenangkan deburan jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ditatapnya Mamura sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat alasan dulu ia menyukai Mamura. Di dalam kepalanya ada ratusan skenario tercipta dari berbagai kemungkinan seandainya saja ia dulu melakukan hal yang berbeda.

Yuyuka menggigit bibirnya. Seandainya saja Mamura tidak menolaknya di festival olahraga dulu, seandainya saja ketika itu Mamura belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Suzume ... mungkinkah hal akan menjadi lain? Mungkinkah jika di hari ini, ia datang menemani Mamura dan memasangkan dasi untuknya sebagai calon istrinya dan bukannya seorang teman yang sedang tak punya apa-apa untuk dikerjakan?

_Tidak, tidak_. Yuyuka menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. _Ini salah, salah, salah, salah_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamura.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Oh, betapa dirinya adalah seorang pembohong ulung.

—

**v.**

Di malam pernikahannya, Mamura menciumnya.

Yuyuka ingat bahwa ia berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari keriuhan pesta dan mendesah lega ketika sudah berhasil keluar. Kemudian didapatinya Mamura berada di sana juga.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Meski seluruh pikirannya berteriak bahwa ia sedang melakukan hal yang salah, tubuhnya berkata lain. Begitu lembut dan melenakan ciuman itu sehingga Yuyuka tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Yuyuka mengutuki tubuhnya yang malah meminta lebih.

Lututnya gemetar.

Dulu Yuyuka bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya mencium seorang Mamura.

Perutnya bergejolak, jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Menyenangkan. Namun terasa berbahaya dan sangat salah di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia baru tersadar, seakan ditampar dan ditarik kembali menghadapi realita, sewaktu Mamura menangkup wajahnya dan menyelipkan jemarinya di helaian rambutnya. Butuh dari sekedar usaha untuk mendorong Mamura menjauh darinya dan membawa tangannya menampar pipi pemuda itu.

"Dasar gila." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Dan ia tahu ia salah, karena yang lebih gila adalah dirinya, karena membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh seseorang yang dikatainya gila.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**a/n**: Sebuah entri untuk meramaikan event Crack Pairing Celebration. Ehehehe. Karena saya suka, suka, suka sekali dengan crack pair. Ada semacam kesenangan sendiri yang didapat dari ngeship crack pair. Meskipun kecil sekali kemungkinan crack pair bisa jadi canon :"

Ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Jika ada yang ingin memberikan kritikan, akan diterima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Salam,

helena henley.


End file.
